


Запиши это

by PriestSat, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [27]
Category: Embers (2015), The Mentalist (TV Series 2008-2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Minor Character Death, Neurological Disorders, Post-Apocalypse, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Во время пандемии неврологического характера Лисбон отсиживается в подземном бункере вместе с Уолтером Мэшборном. Она не представляет, что произошло с ее коллегами, но постепенно желание узнать об этом берет верх над здравым смыслом.
Relationships: Walter Mashburn/Teresa Lisbon
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Запиши это

— Доброе утро, Тереза, — этим утром, как и в прошедшие сто девяносто пять дней, искусственный голос мягко разбудил Лисбон. Она по привычке потянулась к тумбочке за телефоном, взяла его, поднесла к глазам.

Сигнал обеспечивался спутником, но сообщения отсутствовали, как и входящие звонки. Самое последнее сообщение пришло сто семьдесят один день назад.

_Пользуюсь тем, что связь еще не оборвалась, а моя память способна удерживать воспоминания о тебе.  
Я счастлив, что ты сможешь вести достойный образ жизни. Мэшборн — не самый плохой вариант. Надеюсь, он не будет слишком требовательным.  
Если когда-нибудь ты решишься выйти на поверхность, я буду в своем доме в Малибу. Прямо сейчас собираюсь туда поехать.  
Не волнуйся ни о чем. Думаю, что потеря памяти пойдет мне на пользу.  
Крепко обнимаю.  
Патрик Джейн._

Лисбон хотела написать ответ, но так и не смогла. Позже не стала отсылать смс — это не имело никакого смысла. Джейн точно забыл обо всем, в том числе и о Лисбон.

— Привет, чертова железяка, — проворчала она, усаживаясь в постели и беря записную книжку, из которой не замедлила вывалиться фотография.

Лисбон за столом в своем кабинете, Джейн присел на стол. Их сфотографировала Ван Пелт, когда опробовала новый телефон. Позже распечатала две штуки и вручила, сильно смущаясь. Лисбон помнила, с каким серьезным видом Джейн спрятал фото во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Проведем тест. Какой сегодня день недели?

Лисбон глянула на самодельный календарь.

— Четверг. Пятое декабря, две тысячи одиннадцатый год, — отчеканила она, предваряя вопросы робота. Система была неумолимой, следуя программе.

— Какое число?

— Твою мать.

— Неверный ответ.

— Пятое декабря. — Лисбон прижала к губам кулак.

— Какой месяц?

— Декабрь. 

— Какой год?

— Две тысячи одиннадцатый.

— Как вас зовут?

— Тереза Лисбон.

От вопросов, которые повторялись каждый день, хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Лисбон сама не знала, зачем отвечала роботу. Решала простенькие примеры, называла столицы стран, вспоминала историю, географию. Когда тест закончился, Лисбон была на грани закипания.

— Спасибо, Тереза, вы молодец. Признаки заболевания отсутствуют.

Лисбон долго сидела перед зеркалом, будто от выбора косметики что-то зависело. Долго наносила макияж, делала прическу. 

— Уолтер ждет вас к завтраку.

— Да, иду, — зло отозвалась Лисбон. — Ненавижу.

Она глянула на себя в зеркало и едва не провела ладонью по лицу, стирая тени, помаду, тушь.

_Да к чему же это все?!_

Мэшборн был в темных брюках и водолазке, отлично выбритый. Волосы немного отросли, но это его не портило. 

— Доброе утро, Тереза! — от учтивости и жизнерадостности Мэшборна хотелось выть.

И стрелять, например ему в голову. Вместо этого Лисбон улыбнулась и заняла свое место за столом. Все равно оружия не было.

— Как спалось? — У Мэшборна совершенно не пропал аппетит. — Я вот спал как убитый. То есть превосходно.

— Неплохо выспалась, — вяло ответила Лисбон, беря вилку. В отличие от него, она насильно заставляла себя есть. — Что слышно с поверхности?

— Увы, ничего. — Наконец-то улыбка пропала с лица Мэшборна. — Ничего. 

— А камеры работают? Хотелось бы увидеть улицы.

— Работают. Но лучше тебе не смотреть. — Лисбон была благодарна Мэшборну за правду. — Все разваливается. Некоторые кварталы в пригородах выгорели. Мне не хочется, чтобы ты впала в депрессию, увидев это все.

— Уолтер, мы под землей, как крысы. — Лисбон механически пережевывала что-то, положенное на пластиковую тарелку, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Кажется, это был омлет с сосисками. — Над нами тонны бетона, как ты думаешь, от этого можно впасть в депрессию?

— Да, — кивнул он. — Можно. А почему ты не включаешь видеостену?

— Не хочу заниматься самообманом. Смотреть на саванну или на городской парк? Но я же в курсе, что за стеной этого нет. Так что нет, не буду ничего включать.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — Темные мешки под глазами и нездоровый цвет лица Мэшборна ясно давал понять, что он то ли пьет, закрывшись в своих апартаментах, то ли принимает наркотики — Лисбон не удивилась бы этому.

— Позанимаюсь в спортзале. — Лисбон стукнула пластиковой вилкой по тарелке, не заметив, что успела все съесть. — Потом поваляюсь в ванне, пообедаю, посмотрю кино.

— Отлично, — оживился Мэшборн. — Я бы с удовольствием к тебе присоединился. Ты не против?

Он каждый день пытался к ней присоединиться, но у Лисбон при одной мысли о более близком общении или о сексе возникала тошнота. Вполне иррациональное чувство, учитывая, что один раз они переспали. Но было это слишком давно.

— Я не хочу забеременеть, — брякнула Лисбон ни с того ни с сего. Мэшборн уставился на нее немигающим взглядом, потеряв дар речи.

— Э-э, ну-у, — промямлил он, — у меня есть средства предохранения. Если ты уверена, что мы можем…

— Мы можем, — быстро проговорила Лисбон. — Почему бы нет? Все равно делать нечего.

— Хорошо. — Мэшборн широко заулыбался. — Отлично. А когда?

— Да хоть сейчас. — Лисбон поднялась. — Да, прямо сейчас. Только давай у меня в комнате.

— Я принесу… — Мэшборн махнул рукой. — Скоро приду.

Он старался изо всех сил, и Лисбон позволила себе что-то почувствовать. Когда перестала думать о том, что она здесь как в тюрьме. И неизвестно, когда ее выпустят.

К тому же Лисбон еще злилась на Мэшборна, который обманом затащил ее сюда, не дав возможности попрощаться с родственниками и коллегами. В первые дни Мэшборн был вынужден держать Лисбон под замком, так сильно она бесилась.

Наконец он перестал тяжело дышать и скатился с нее на кровать. Стянул презерватив, бросил на пол.

— Тебе понравилось? — Мэшборн счастливо улыбался, поглаживая Лисбон по спине. — Если нет, то так и скажи.

— Почти понравилось. Но у нас полно времени все наладить, — буркнула она в подушку. — Спать хочется. Ты не против?

— Да нет. — Мэшборн чмокнул ее в шею. — Спасибо.

— Уверена, ты ждал этого. 

— Вообще-то, да, — ответил он после минутной заминки. — Ты же понимаешь…

— Понимаю. За все нужно платить.

После ухода Мэшборна Лисбон немного полежала и, повернувшись на спину, взяла телефон.

_Привет, Джейн.  
Надеюсь, ты помнишь, кто ты.  
Меня зовут Тереза Лисбон, мы работали вместе.  
Если сможешь, то напиши ответ._

Она отправила сообщение, ни на что не надеясь. Да и на что можно было надеяться, когда люди за несколько дней полностью теряли воспоминания. Стоило отвернуться, как человек напрочь забывал, кто он и что делает в этом месте. В памяти оставались только базовые знания: как одеваться, мыться, где найти еду. Курильщики продолжали курить, кто-то пытался уехать неизвестно куда.

Лисбон могла только надеяться, что Джейн, как и обещал, живет в своем старом доме, и его никто не убил.

Теперь они часто занимались сексом, Лисбон даже начала к этому привыкать.

Как-то раз Мэшборн потратил много сил, чтобы довести ее до оргазма. И это показалось ей сродни глотку алкоголя после трудового дня. Лисбон распласталась на кровати, чувствуя себя невероятно расслабленной. Хотелось еще и еще, и чтобы это не прекращалось.

— Не надо меня ненавидеть, — сказал Мэшборн, прижимаясь к ней. — Пожалуйста. Я, конечно, сукин сын, ублюдок и так далее, но все же не самый плохой человек в мире. И твои слова насчет оплаты, они несправедливы по отношению ко мне. Не надо никакой оплаты. Мы ведь уже были вместе, так почему бы…

— Заткнись, — потребовала Лисбон, с трудом усаживаясь. — Просто закрой рот.

— Помнишь, как ты возмущалась в первые дни? О, как ты кипела, — хохотнул он. — Прямо фурия во плоти. Я уж думал, что ты меня прикончишь. Реально боялся. 

— И что же мне мешает сделать это сейчас?

— Мы привязались друг к другу, — Мэшборн взъерошил ей волосы, — это уже больше, чем симпатия. Ты только что так кончила, оу, я в восторге. Представляешь, это можно повторять целый день, до изнеможения. Я умею доставлять удовольствие не только выписывая чеки. Вот увидишь, мы еще полюбим друг друга. Мне недолго до этого, а тебе… Посмотрим. Но я уверен, что ты проникнешься ко мне самыми искренними чувствами.

— Прекрати.

— Да ладно, Тереза, — он словно не замечал раздражения Лисбон, — в самом деле. Да, конечно, мы не одни здоровые. По всему миру полно таких бункеров. Думаешь, только я умный? Нет. Как только зафиксировали первый случай заболевания, умные люди, прямо как я, начали строить убежища или переоборудовали существующие. Зараза исчезнет, вот увидишь. Сначала армия роботов уберет трупы. Затем мы убедимся, что в воздухе больше нет вируса. И начнем новую жизнь.

— Вот какие у тебя планы, — протянула Лисбон. — Грандиозные.

— Ну так, — самодовольно сказал Мэшборн. — Конечно, многие области непригодны для жизни, например из-за аварий на АЭС. Спутники отмечают места, куда лучше не соваться. Будет составлена карта.

— И что же мы будем делать в новом мире?

— Мы станем новыми Адамом и Евой. У нас будут красивые дети. — Мэшборн зевнул. — Ты не против, если я немного посплю? Так лень идти к себе.

— Спи на здоровье. Я пока что приму душ, а затем тоже подремаю. Но сначала скажи, мы можем подняться на поверхность? Я бы хотела навестить старых друзей.

— Дорогая, ты же понимаешь, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Они не вспомнят кто ты, забудут о тебе, едва отвернутся.

— Но в теории можно подняться?

— Разумеется. Тут есть защитные комбинезоны, баллоны с кислородом, дезинфекционная камера для обработки. Вверху — гараж с десятком машин, запасы топлива. Но, милая моя Тереза, тебе лучше не высовываться. Поверь, я не заставлю тебя беременеть, я не акушер, роды не приму. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы твоей смерти. Проще было бы бросить тебя там, — он указал в потолок. — Поэтому живи спокойно. Тебе ничего не угрожает. Не захочешь секса, что же, обойдемся без него. 

Лисбон встала, ее немного занесло, и она столкнула на пол записную книжку. Снимок, как и раньше, вылетел из нее, Лисбон подняла его.

— Что это? — с любопытством спросил Мэшборн. — Джейн, ну да, кто же еще. Ты бы выбросила снимок. Только душу себе бередишь. Сожги эту бумажку, Тереза, в ней нет никакого смысла. Джейн уже не тот, что был раньше. Его гениальный разум уничтожен. Жаль, кстати, иногда мне не хватает общения с этим странным человеком.

— Ты мог привезти его сюда.

В ответ Мэшборн только издевательски рассмеялся.

После душа Лисбон вернулась в постель, сжимая в руке расческу. Она улеглась, поцеловала спящего Мэшборна в шею (он забавно хихикнул во сне) и воткнула острый конец расчески ему в ухо.

Мэшборн вздрогнул всем телом, глухо застонал, взмахнул рукой, будто отгонял муху от лица, и затих. Убедившись, что он мертв, Лисбон принесла из ванной шторку, расстелила ее на полу и стянула с кровати тело Мэшборна. Он был довольно тяжелым, но Лисбон сумела оттащить его в ванную.

От волнения она с трудом смогла одеться.

_Я должна была это сделать. Обязана._

Вопреки опасениям Лисбон, отсек бункера, занятый Мэшборном, был не заперт. Она вошла в первую комнату, потом во вторую. Везде было идеально чисто. Мэшборн настоятельно требовал следить за порядком и сам от этого не уклонялся.

В спальне в ящиках стояло много пустых бутылок. Пройдя дальше, Лисбон попала в зал, стены которого были увешаны мониторами. На них транслировались записи с видеокамер, установленных в Сакраменто.

Как и говорил Мэшборн, везде была разруха. Лисбон переводила взгляд с монитора на монитор, и ее затрясло от ужаса.

Горы мусора, одичавшие животные, люди в лохмотьях, разбитые машины, полуразваленные здания, трупы, валяющиеся прямо на улицах.

Лисбон нашла рукописные журналы, в которых Мэшборн вел учет переговоров с подчиненными — те жили в других отсеках бункера. Судя по записям, Мэшборн выходил на связь каждый вечер в десять ноль-ноль. Лисбон подозревала, что вряд ли сюда кто-то явится, если Мэшборн не позвонит в оговоренное время, но ей не хотелось проверять свою теорию.

Скрытые камеры в отсеках показывали десять семейных пар. Но Лисбон поняла, что как минимум две семьи заражены. Она узнала характерное выражение на их лицах — озлобленность вкупе с растерянностью.

Лисбон надела один из антибактериологических костюмов, прихватила запасной баллон и едва не нажала на кнопку лифта.

— Твою мать, — выругалась она. — Отпечаток! Глаз!

Мэшборн ей доверял, но до определенного. При этом он явно не знал, до чего может дойти Лисбон в случае необходимости.

Она сняла костюм и вернулась к себе, предварительно захватив из апартаментов Мэшборна что-то вроде короткого меча.

Лисбон едва не надорвалась, пока запихивала Мэшборна в ванну. Потом положила его правую руку на бортик и, замахнувшись, неумело рубанула по запястью. К счастью, меч был достаточно острым, чтобы Лисбон со второй попытки все-таки отрубила кисть. Морщась от отвращения, сунула ее в пластиковый пакет.

Наступила очередь глаза. Для того, чтобы его вытащить, Лисбон сбегала за ложкой в столовую.

Ее чуть не стошнило, но Лисбон справилась и с этим заданием. Отмыв руки, она торопливо пошла к лифту. Снова напялив костюм, Лисбон прижала указательный палец Мэшборна к кнопке. 

— Неверный отпечаток, — сообщил все тот же голос, который каждое утро устраивал Лисбон экзамен. — Будьте внимательны, Уолтер.

— Ублюдок, — прошипела Лисбон. — Ну ладно.

Она сильно сомневалась, но все же приложила средний палец к кнопке.

— Верный отпечаток, — доложил голос. — Посмотрите в объектив.

Тошнота снова подступила к горлу, когда Лисбон поднесла к объективу глаз.

— Лифт открывается, Уолтер. Вы не забыли надеть защитный костюм?

Лисбон не знала, нужно отвечать или нет, но на всякий случай сказала «угу», стараясь как можно сильнее снизить голос. Скорее всего, вопрос был риторическим, так как робот никак не прокомментировал ответ Лисбон.

Двери лифта разъехались, она быстро вошла, прихватив с собой пакеты с кровавыми останками и баллон. Нажала на кнопку выбора верхнего уровня.

— Приятного пути, Уолтер, — пожелал робот. — Надеюсь на ваше скорое возвращение. Желаете что-то заказать к своему приходу?

Лисбон очень хотелось послать голос куда подальше, но она промолчала. 

Двери закрылись, лифт поехал вверх.

Лисбон так и ждала какого-нибудь подвоха: кодовое слово или требование отпечатка ноги. Она нервно усмехнулась. В защитном костюме ей стало невыносимо жарко, по лицу скатывались капли пота.

_Спокойно, я смогу это сделать._

Мэшборн был непростительно самонадеянным. Он не удосужился поставить какие-либо дополнительные препоны кроме отпечатка пальца и сканирования сетчатки.

В гараже Лисбон выбрала «Ленд Ровер» черного цвета, наполнила пару канистр бензином, поставила их в багажник. Под сиденье водителя положила пакеты.

В каждой машине были пульт управления воротами и небольшой арсенал.

— Спасибо, Уолтер, — пробормотала Лисбон. — Жаль, что у нас ничего не получилось. Но ты сам в этом виноват.

Она выехала наружу и зажмурилась от яркого солнца, едва не врезавшись в дерево.

Бункер находился в лесу, почти незаметный снаружи. Лисбон затормозила, немного посидела, привыкая к естественному освещению. И, включив GPS, задала маршрут.

Сначала она поехала к дому Ригсби. В городе за машиной гнались то собаки, то любопытные, которые, впрочем, теряли интерес, стоило им переключить внимание на что-то другое.

Лисбон припарковалась перед домом Ригсби и минут десять собиралась с духом.

_Там вообще может быть пусто. Хватить дрейфить, Тереза._

Дверь не была заперта, Лисбон толкнула ее и вошла в дом. Там словно ураган прошелся: почти все вещи были сломаны, в стенах проделали дыры, окна вырвали с рамами.

— Уэйн? — позвала Лисбон. — Грейс? Вы здесь? Это Тереза Лисбон! Наверное, вы меня забыли… Вот дьявол!

Она нашла их в спальне и словно залипла, глядя на тела, лежащие на кровати. Фильтры костюма не пропускали запах, и это было более чем кстати.

_Сначала Уэйн застрелил Грейс, а потом убил себя._

Лисбон выбежала из дома, подавляя рыдания — вытирать лицо сейчас было проблематично.

Она хотела поехать к Чо, но не рискнула. Мало ли кто мог находиться в многоэтажном здании.

Оставалось нанести визит Джейну.

Вокруг дома Джейна были развешаны разноцветные веревки с какими-то бумажками. Лисбон вышла из машины и приблизилась к синей веревке, взяла бумажку, заклеенную скотчем.

«Ты подходишь к дороге, поворачивай назад. Ты живешь в доме».

Лисбон пошла вдоль синей веревки, читая записки, на которых теперь повторялось одно и то же: «Назад к дому».

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Лисбон прочитала другие записки. Короткие фразы напоминали Джейну, как его зовут, где он находится, и куда не надо идти.

Она постучала в дверь и вскоре услышала шаги.

— Да? — Перед ней стоял Джейн в потрепанном свитере и потертых джинсах. Отросшие волосы он собрал в хвост, борода была неумело подстрижена. — Извините, я вас не знаю. — Джейн взглянул на одну из записок. — Меня зовут Патрик Джейн. Вы находитесь в Малибу. На вас надет защитный костюм, очевидно это связано с какой-то угрозой.

— Тереза Лисбон, — представилась она. — Мы работали вместе. 

— Охотно верю, — улыбнулся Джейн. — Но не помню. Проходите, пожалуйста.

Она вошла в прихожую, проследовала за Джейном на открытую террасу, откуда был прекрасный вид на океан.

— Не могу предложить вам что-то. — Он удивленно взглянул на несколько чашек с остатками чая. — Извините, здесь не убрано. Сейчас.

Лисбон уселась на скамью, наблюдая за тем, как Джейн собирает чашки.

— Лучше не уходи, — попросила она. — Иначе забудешь обо мне.

— Ладно. — Он тоже опустился на скамью. — Так что вы здесь делаете?

— Приехала тебя навестить.

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны. — Джейн внимательно всматривался в Лисбон. — Вы первый вменяемый человек за… М-да, все сложно. В общем, вы первый человек за сегодняшний день. — Он приподнял левую руку, и Лисбон увидела блокнот с карандашом, подвешенный к запястью. — Подождите немного. — Джейн, не снимая блокнот с кожаного ремешка, что-то написал в нем. — Это позволяет мне восстановить события прошлого. Вот, на первой странице написано, что в прихожей лежат остальные блокноты. И написано, чтобы я все записывал.

— Патрик, я рада, что ты жив, — перебила его Лисбон. Джейн поднял голову и опять улыбнулся:

— Наверное, я тоже этому рад. У нас что-то было в прошлом? Или мы только работали вместе?

— Только работали вместе.

— И как?

— Ты был занозой в заднице.

Джейн рассмеялся. 

— Интересно. Это надо записать. — Он сделал пометки в блокноте. — Странное дело, я не забыл основные навыки жизни. А вот прошлое… Ничего не помню. — Джейн показал ей кольцо. — Был женат?

— Да.

— И где она?

— Умерла.

Джейн перестал улыбаться.

— Я бы спросил о подробностях, но сейчас они не имеют никакого значения, — сказал он. — У меня что-то с памятью. Не помню, что было вчера.

Лисбон спохватилась, что оставила совместный снимок в своей спальне. Хотя Мэшборн был прав, не было никакого смысла в любых фотографиях.

— У тебя есть продукты?

— Не знаю. — Джейн не сводил с нее глаз. — Надо проверить. Пойдем?

Лисбон взяла его за руку.

На стенах дома тоже были прикреплены записки. Следуя им, Джейн провел Лисбон сначала в кухню, потом в кладовую.

— У тебя еда заканчивается. — Лисбон мысленно прикинула, что бы привезти Джейну. — Поехали в магазин?

— Не уверен, что мне стоит покидать дом, — в голосе послышалось беспокойство. — Извини.

— Я скоро приеду, — пообещала Лисбон. — Можно я тебя обниму? 

— Да. Я совсем не против. — Джейн первым обнял ее, похлопывая по спине. — Приятно было встретиться. Давно не видел людей. 

— Может и видел, но забыл.

— Ага.

Ближайший супермаркет был полностью разграблен. Лисбон пришлось помотаться по округе, прежде чем ей удалось набрать достаточное количество продуктов, одежды и прочих припасов, до отказа заполнив машину. Лисбон ожидала нападения, и не зря. Пришлось застрелить пятерых мужчин и трех женщин, которые проявили к ней слишком горячий интерес.

Джейн сидел на крыльце, перечитывая записи в блокноте. Едва он завидел машину, как подскочил, размахивая руками.

— Привет! Ты — Тереза Лисбон! — радостно прокричал Джейн. — Вот, здесь все записано! — Он показал ей блокнот. — Тебе помочь?

Вдвоем они перетащили груз в дом.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — взволнованно спросил Джейн. — Вот и славно. Останешься?

— Не могу.

— Жаль, — он погрустнел. — Мне в самом деле жаль.

— Прощай, Патрик. — Лисбон обняла его. — Хорошо, что ты жив.

— Спасибо за еду. — Он провел пальцами по защитному пластику на ее шлеме. — Желаю удачи, Тереза Лисбон.

Лисбон поехала к бункеру, но не стала открывать ворота. Она так и уснула в машине, неловко устроившись на откинутом сиденье.

Утром Лисбон не сразу поняла, что делает в лесу да еще и в защитном костюме. Она попробовала вспомнить, что делала накануне, и не удержалась от радостного восклицания, когда смогла восстановить все события.

— Так, — Лисбон взглянула на себя в зеркало заднего вида, — в ванне моей спальни валяется труп Мэшборна. А под моими ногами — пакеты с частями его тела. Еще я жутко хочу в туалет, и не мешало бы позавтракать. И я разговариваю сама с собой.

Она открыла ворота гаража, заехала внутрь. 

В бункер ей удалось попасть так же, как и выбраться из него. Датчики после дезинфекционной камеры показывали чистый воздух, и Лисбон с удовольствием сняла с себя костюм.

Лисбон осмотрела свои апартаменты и отсек Мэшборна — там никого не было. Она оттащила тело в холодильную камеру рядом со столовой, где хранились продукты, там же оставила кисть и глаз, от которых уже неприятно пахло.

И снова потянулись одинаковые дни с допросом по утрам. Лисбон все ждала, что заболела, но память оставалась прежней. 

Через неделю она увидела, что три семейные пары, живущие в бункере, погибли. Из-за невозможности выйти из отсеков и из-за потери памяти, люди сошли с ума и напали друг на друга.

_Зараза все-таки здесь._

Спустя месяц Лисбон вновь приехала к Джейну, на этот раз взяв минивэн. Она заполнила его продуктами и вещами, обобрав все магазины по пути.

— Добрый день, — радушно приветствовал ее Джейн, открыв дверь. — Меня зовут, — он скосил глаза на записку, прилепленную к дверному косяку, — Патрик Джейн. Вы находитесь в Малибу.

— Тереза Лисбон. — Она была без защитного костюма. — Мы работали раньше. Я привезла еду и одежду и еще всякий необходимый хлам. А еще вот, — Лисбон вручила Джейну стопку блокнотов на шелковых шнурах. — Это тебе. Ты записываешь в них все, что с тобой происходит.

— О, спасибо за подарок! — просиял Джейн. — Ну что же, давай перенесем все в дом. 

— Можно я буду здесь жить? — Лисбон взяла его за руки. — Я жила в бункере. Но зараза пробралась и туда. Так что… 

— Разумеется, ты можешь здесь жить! — обрадовался Джейн. — Тогда и тебе нужно все записывать.

Она протянула руку, и Джейн повязал ей на запястье шнур с блокнотом. Потом Лисбон показала ему фотографию.

— Я хорошо выглядел, — неуверенно сказал Джейн. — Без бороды… Надо бы от нее избавиться. И костюм. — Он прикоснулся к свитеру. 

— И так хорошо, — поспешила заверить его Лисбон.

— Спасибо. — Он обнял ее. — А между нами что-то было?

— Нет, — торопливо ответила Лисбон. — Мы просто друзья.

— Да? — Джейн казался разочарованным. — Ну ладно, как хочешь.

Утром ее разбудило пение птиц за окном. Лисбон приоткрыла глаза и увидела рядом Джейна.

— Привет. — Она прикоснулась к светлым вихрам. Джейн повернулся и озадаченно уставился на нее. — Загляни в блокнот на твоей руке.

— Так, хорошо, — хрипловатым ото сна голосом сказал он. — Меня зовут Патрик Джейн. Мы в Малибу. Как тебя зовут?

— Тереза Лисбон. 

— Так, хорошо, — повторил Джейн. — Отлично. Теперь известно, кто мы такие. Что же, полагаю, нужно позавтракать.

Лисбон осталась в постели, перебирая в памяти события прошлого. Потом сделала первую запись в блокноте, подражая Джейну.

Она привела себя в порядок и вышла на кухню.

Джейн в полном изумлении повернулся к ней, едва не выронив чайник. Его взгляд упал на одну из записок на кухонном шкафчике.

— Блокнот на руке. — Джейн неуверенно улыбнулся. — Не знаю, что это такое. Но сейчас узнаю.

Лисбон нашла самый ранний блокнот на полочке в прихожей. 

Сначала Джейн обстоятельно излагал события, порой даже слишком многословно. Проставлял даты и время записей, но во втором блокноте скатился до простых записей типа «Меня зовут Патрик Джейн. Я нахожусь в Малибу» и «Не забывай перечитывать записи».

То же повторялось на записках, развешанных по дому. Очевидно, Джейн, благодаря феноменальной памяти, долго выходил из строя. В промежутках между забывчивостью и воспоминаниями он успел наделать этих записок и прикрепить повсюду.

На двери спальни висел целый лист с огромной кривой надписью: «Не входить».

— А что там? — спросила Лисбон. Джейн пожал плечами:

— Вообще без понятия. Но входить не буду. Так, на всякий случай.

Лисбон жутко раздражалась от забывчивости Джейна. Каждый раз, встречаясь в доме или во дворе, он искренне удивлялся при виде Лисбон. От этого ей хотелось накричать на Джейна, но даже если бы Лисбон его избила, он бы вскоре забыл, откуда взялись кровоподтеки и почему что-то болит.

Прожив так два дня, Лисбон горько пожалела, что не прихватила с собой кисть и глаз Мэшборна. Можно было бы хранить их в морозилке, работающей от аккумулятора. Даже если бы она заболела и потеряла память, робот в бункере направлял бы ее. И рядом не было бы такого Джейна.

На третий день она проснулась со странным ощущением, будто ее выпотрошили. Лисбон открыла глаза и повернула голову. Рядом лежал совершенно незнакомый мужчина.

Она инстинктивно отпрянула от него, слетела с кровати, больно ударившись спиной. Мужчина испуганно подхватился, сонно моргая и явно не понимая, что происходит.

— Я… — он запнулся, — ты кто?

— Тереза Лисбон. Как тебя зовут?

Он оглянулся, заметил череду из бумажек, приклеенных к стене.

— Сейчас узнаем. — Мужчина подошел к стене и прочитал: — Меня зовут Патрик Джейн. Ну если здесь нет еще кого-то, значит, это я. Приятно познакомиться, Тереза Лисбон.

Она перевела взгляд на что-то, болтающееся на левом запястье.

Небольшой блокнот.

Лисбон открыла его и увидела запись: «Если ты забыла, как зовут Джейна, то убей себя и его. Твоя память начала стираться. Посмотри под подушку». Она запустила руку под подушку и нащупала что-то твердое.

Пистолет.

Лисбон поднялась, удерживая в руке оружие. Джейн с удивлением смотрел то на нее, то на пистолет. Он нахмурился, лихорадочно соображая, что происходит. В последнее мгновение Джейн понял, что должно случиться, и на его лице отразился животный ужас.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнесла Лисбон. — Прости, Патрик. Я тебя люблю.


End file.
